Why is living freely so difficult ?
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Dobengal centric. OS relatant l'histoire du ninja avant qu'il ne rejoingne Sabertooth. Oui, ce perso existe. Non, son nom ne vous dit rien. Alors faites marcher votre mémoire, et souvenez vous du ninja de l'épisode 166 et du scan 283. SPPS POWA ! Ahem. Ecrit pour le concourt Past Story de la SPPS. Rating T pour la violence. Pas vraiment de spoiler.


Hello ! Je poste mon OS pour le concours "**Past Story**" sur le forum de la SPPS. (Allez lire **Thunder God** d'**Adelheid Pride**, c'est une merveille.)

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui m'a pris d'écrire sur un perso dont on ne sait rien, et qui n'est apparu que pour se faire botter les fesses par Natsu. Eh bien parce que c'est mon ninja d'amour. Les personnages secondaires ont besoin d'affection. SPPS Powa.

J'ai démarré l'écriture de cette chose pendant un concours de mots, hier soir, avec **Iris JR**, **Rouge Cendre**, et une nouvelle pote dont j'ai oublié le pseudo, shame on me ._. Coucou aux filles de la SPPS, et à **UsagiOnee-Chan** qui a tenté de me faire regarder Naruto pour m'inspirer. (Le cours de physique, c'est long. Très long.)

J'sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut, je l'ai pas fait relire D8

Oui, cet OS contient un OC. Ne fermez pas la fenêtre ! Il n'y a aucun characterxOC. J'ai été tentée, certes. Mais je n'aime pas lire de fanfictions avec des personnages que je ne connais pas. A ce jour, sur les centaines de fics que j'ai lues, j'ai apprécié DEUX OC. (P'tit coucou a **Baella** et sa fic **Et Sabertooth** **alors ?** Promis, je rattraperais mon retard pendant ces vacances - et à** Tsukari-chan** pour "**La vie et rien d'autre**" Dont je vais m'empresser de lire le dernier chapitre **)

Mais comprenez moi, ce perso, il intervient UNE fois dans le manga. Sérieux. J'peux rien faire avec ça ! Enfin, enfin, je ne me justifie pas. Lisez si le cœur vous en dit. Et c'est ma première OC. Je l'ai dessinée cinq fois **

Vraiment, écrire cet OS m'a éclatée. J'étais inspirée, pour le finir en un jour et demi.

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, et Satsuki m'appartient.

**Personnages** : Dobengal (Sabetooth) centric. J'ai totalement improvisé son histoire hein, ce type apparaît deux fois maximun sur les pages de FT.

**Rating** : T pour la violence ?

J'vous fous la paix avec mon blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

-**Utilise la magie pour amplifier ta vitesse, Dobengal. Tu ne pourra pas éternellement compter sur ton corps, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

Le blond serra les poings. L'énergie spirituelle nécessaire à l'utilisation de cette magie s'évanouissait tellement vite. Il avait un mal fou à la capter, et à la faire suivre ses mouvements. Il lui semblait qu'à peine interceptée, elle s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Et ça l'énervait. La magie l'énervait.

Du coup, il repoussait ses limites, forçant ses muscles à effectuer ce que son énergie magique ne suivait pas. Le jeune shinobi avait le même niveau que ses camarades. Sauf qu'il ressortait épuisé de chaque entraînement. Chaque mouvement lui coûtait, et il récupérait bien moins bien de ses blessures. Parce qu'il comblait physiquement ce que la magie lui refusait.

Et ça faisait mal, à la longue. Ce genre d'effort physique n'était pas adapté à son corps d'adolescent.

Dobengal passa une main dans sa crinière dorée. Il transpirait, et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Bordel, c'était quoi le problème avec cette foutue magie ? Il savait qu'il en était capable, alors pourquoi était-il tout simplement incapable de s'en servir ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils y arrivaient tous, sauf lui ? Satsuki le faisait très bien, elle. La bleue n'avait même pas besoin de courir vite, ses pieds la portaient là où elle voulait, avec précision et vitesse.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était obligé de faire manuellement tous ces mouvements épuisants ?

-_**Concentre toi**_, répéta calmement son maître.

Le jeune shinobi ferma les yeux. Il ressentait les vibrations magiques. Lentement, il laissa l'onde électriser ses doigts, puis ses poignets. Dobengal se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sachant que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, dans la chaleur moite de la clairière où il s'entraînaient. Il se focalisait sur l'énergie qui parcourait les veines de ses bras.

Lentement, ses iris d'ambre balayèrent la forêt. Les arbres, dont il pouvait atteindre les branches les plus hautes. Les buissons, qui pouvaient le dissimuler. Son maître, qui restait en retrait. Ses camarades, qui observaient, attendant impatiemment de voir s'il réussirait, où si son corps rejetterait une fois de plus tout effort. Et Satsuki, qui l'observait, une main nonchalamment posée sur sa hanche, prête à riposter à une éventuelle attaque.

Dobengal pivota légèrement, et ses yeux se posèrent presque craintivement vers sa main. Ou plutôt, son arme.

Ça avait marché. Il sentait la magie parcourir tout son bras, qui avait pris la forme d'une lame effilée. Le soleil faisait doucement luire sa surface argentée.

Il leva le bras au dessus de sa tête, traçant une courbe qui dessinait sa trajectoire, droit vers son adversaire. Et il s'élança, sentant des fourmillements d'adrénaline électriser son arme. Son bras, qu'il avait transformé en arme. Il avait réussi.

Et les couleurs qui défilaient sur son arme, alors qu'il s'élançait dans la direction de Satsuki, qui n'avait rien vu venir, trop concentrée sur sa pose nonchalante au possible. Ses yeux couleur cerise s'écarquillèrent. La magie combinée à la vitesse de Dobengal comptait bien rattraper toutes ces fois où elle s'était foutue de lui parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'avaient que douze ans, mais il détestait déjà son sourire suffisant.

* * *

**Those nights kept me alive**

La lune éclairait doucement le bassin de la cour d'entraînement. L'astre miroitant se reflétait dans l'onde teintée d'un bleu sombre. Un vent frais ébouriffait les branches des cerisiers, et les nuages s'étalaient dans le ciel noir d'encre, comme une traînée de fumée.

Le blond exécutait ses mouvements d'échauffement presque machinalement, les pans de ses vêtements sombres virevoltant sans un bruit autour de lui. Dobengal préférait s'entraîner la nuit. Il dédiait ses journées aux combats avec ses équipiers, mais dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il misait tout sur sa capacité à se mouvoir en silence, aussi rapidement qu'une ombre.

Tout était silencieux. Ils dormaient tous, à cette heure ci. Enfin, presque.

Sur le toit du temple, Satsuki l'observait. Les tuiles étaient froides, sous ses pieds nus. Ça n'était pas prudent, mais elle avait toujours préféré éviter les chaussures. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle devait effectuer ses missions, elle enfilait à regret ses bottes les plus souples. Mais ça n'était pas pareil. Les semelles glissaient sur le sol, dérapaient sur les branches, si elle n'y prenait pas garde. La position de chacun de ses orteils était calculée. Un seul bruit, et le blond l'apercevrait. La bleue n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de sauter du toit, à moins de grimper dans l'arbre le plus proche, au risque de faire craquer une brindille. Donc, pas envisageable. Ses iris sanglants suivaient avec intérêt les mouvements gracieux et rapides de son coéquipier. Elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de regarder ses entraînements assez souvent ces derniers mois.

Avait-elle l'impression que le temps lui coulait entre les doigts ?

Bientôt. Son entraînement serait bientôt achevé. Ces mots filaient à travers son esprit, comme le vent sifflait à ses oreilles.

La shinobi sauta du toit, se mouvant silencieusement, ses cheveux bleus se découpant un millième de seconde sur le ciel nocturne. Elle se réceptionna en posant ses paumes à plat sur le sol dur de la cour intérieure. Ses pieds virevoltèrent au dessus de sa tête, avant de s'accrocher à l'arbre le plus proche, la dissimulant dans son ombre.

Dobengal s'entraînait désormais à l'aide des barres installées pour l'escalade. Il enchaînait les sauts différents, se mouvant progressivement plus rapidement. Le ninja effectuait chaque bond à la perfection, se réceptionnant souplement sans un bruit.

Satsuki brandit son épée, lui bloquant la nuque. La pointe d'un shuriken froid se posa au même instant contre son cou, menaçant d'entailler légèrement sa peau d'opaline. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, qui frôlaient l'oreille de son rival.

Rival, ami, coéquipier ? Peu importait. Ils se cherchaient des poux a peu près tout le temps, s'entraînaient ensemble, effectuaient les missions qu'ils ne pouvait pas faire seuls ensemble. Et s'ils vivaient plutôt mal le fait d'être séparés plus d'une semaine, il n'étaient tout bonnement pas capable de se supporter mutuellement plus de trois jours sans qu'une bataille éclate sous l'oeil blasé de leur camarades.

Les deux ninjas restèrent ainsi, immobiles. Comme toutes les fois où ils s'étaient mutuellement piégés, où chacun des deux savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de gagnant cette fois encore.

Alors la voix du blond, narquoise, trancha le silence, comme son sabre aurait tranché n'importe quoi.

-**Encore en train de m'espionner ?**

Satsuki ricana. Mais intérieurement, elle frissonnait. Bordel, depuis combien de temps savait-il qu'elle l'observait ?

-**On t'entend depuis l'autre bout du temple. T'as encore dépassé ta _limite_ physique ?**

C'était dit avec la pire des mauvaises fois dont elle était capable, mais tant qu'elle lui tenait tête, qu'importait le fait qu'elle l'espionnait réellement ? Ce froncement de sourcils agacé n'avait pas de prix.

C'était méchant. Délibérément méchant. Elle avait appuyé fort, là où un simple effleurement pouvait faire flancher.

Touché. Elle savait que s'il y avait une chose que son ami ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on critique. C'était ce qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à accepter de travailler, et elle le lui ressortait à la figure, comme ça.

Parce que c'était la base de leur relation, les coups bas.

Dobengal secoua la tête lorsque le mensonge parvint à ses oreilles. Mais bien sûr. Sa coéquipière était toujours aussi piètre menteuse. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur la lame du sabre qui menaçait sa nuque, alors qu'il faisait face à son équipière.

Elle était plus forte que lui. Indéniablement. Et ça l'énervait.

Le ninja s'entraînait deux fois plus qu'elle. Il était bien plus déterminé, et se battait avec deux fois plus de hargne. Le blond avait un but, et il le réaliserait, point. Il n'envisageait pas la possibilité d'une faille dans ses plans. Et c'était ce qui le trahissait. Elle se jouait de sa force, de sa vitesse, de ses tactiques. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui échapper. La ninja était plus réfléchie, plus calme que lui. Le shinobi mettait bien plus de passion dans ses attaques qu'elle. Mais ça ne suffisait jamais. Satsuki parvenait toujours à se faufiler hors de sa portée, s'insinuant hors du filet.

Dobengal la battrait. Un jour, il lui ferait mordre la poussière, et effacerait ce putain de sourire arrogant de ses lèvres carmin.

Sa puissance aurait pu l'attirer. Il aurait pu vouloir la surpasser jusqu'à-ce que cette admiration tourne à l'obsession, et qu'il ne puisse plus détacher ses yeux de sa chevelure aigue-marine.

Il aurait presque pu en tomber amoureux. Mais non, il ne l'admirait pas, ne la désirait pas, ne l'aimait pas -pas comme ça. Ha, elle était bien trop chiante.

C'était son amie, rien que son amie. Sa garce de rivale, et sa casse pieds de coéquipière.

* * *

_**You're the color that i'm bleeding.**_

Dobengal pesta. Ça, c'était mauvais.

Dos à dos, les deux ninjas dégainèrent leurs armes. Satsuki calcula rapidement leurs chances de s'en sortir, au vu du nombre de guerriers qui les encerclaient. Ouais, c'était mauvais.

-**Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire cette mission avec toi, déjà ?** soupira la shinobi, sans perdre des yeux le cercle meurtrier qui se resserrait autour d'eux.

La bleue dégaina lentement un éventail, qu'elle posa contre ses lèvres, jaugeant toujours leurs adversaires, et si Dobengal n'avait pas eu les yeux rivés sur eux, il les aurait levés au ciel. On aurait tout vu. Même dans ce genre de situation, elle était obligée de faire sa chaudasse nonchalante ? Quoique, si ça pouvait déconcentrer les autres...

-**Le maître a menacé de te priver de nouilles pendant un mois si tu ne bougeait pas tes fesses au lieu de laisser les autres faire tout le boulot.** lui rappela le blond, avec un grand sourire qui dépassait presque de son masque.

Une ninja a moitié endormie, et un ninja qui semblait très mal évaluer la situation. T'façon, pensa le shinobi, ça sert à rien de faire cinquante calculs, soit on fonce dans le tas, soit on fuit.

Les attaques fusaient. La lune allumait des éclairs d'argent dans le tintement des armes qui fendaient l'air. Et ils continuaient à se lancer des vannes. C'est leur maître qui aurait été fier de ses deux imbéciles préférés.

-**Trop bruyant**. siffla t-elle.

Et elle virevoltait, se déplaçant dans les branches aussi agilement qu'un singe et aussi gracieusement qu'un chat. Sans un bruit.

Dobengal intercepta un shuriken, a quelques centimètres de l'endroit où s'était trouvé la tête de son amie quelques secondes plus tôt.

-**Trop lente !** railla t-il, riant presque, alors qu'un sabre menaçait de le couper en morceaux au même instant.

Leurs ennemis étaient toujours plus nombreux. Et ils tombaient tous. Des arabesques écarlates fleurissaient dans le lac limpide. Et Dobengal riait toujours.

-**Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?**

Et les lames pleuvaient sur leurs ennemis, comme des étoiles filantes qui fendaient l'air un millième de seconde avant de se planter dans leur peau. Les mages s'effondraient, les uns après les autres, comme une rangée de dominos. Le sang éclaboussait les feuilles, les troncs, et se répandait en flaques carmin sur le sol.

Les deux shinobis se mouvaient plus vite que l'éclair, leurs mouvements étant parfaitement synchronisés. Comme s'ils étaient réglés sur la même fréquence, qu'ils dansaient au rythme de la même musique.

Dobengal se baissait pour éviter un kunai qui filait vers lui, et Satsuki se projetait dans les airs, d'une impulsion du plat de la main sur le dos de son coéquipier, ses cheveux suivant ses mouvements en torsades bleues, comme des lianes qui se seraient enroulées autour de ses bras et de son cou.

Parce que c'était exactement ça. Ils étaient des ninjas. Ils étaient invisibles, rapides et agiles. Leurs mouvement étaient trop véloces pour êtres suivis des yeux, et imperceptibles, jusqu'au moment où une arme tranchante plantait son métal glacé dans le coeur des leurs assaillants. Leurs vêtements noirs les rendaient quasiment impossibles à discerner. Ils s'évanouissaient dans le paysage, sous les pâles rayons de la lune que laissaient filtrer les nuages. Même le ciel approuvait leur alchimie. Leurs attaques foudroyaient les ennemis comme la foudre transperçait les nuages.

* * *

_**I know it, i'm gonna do this.**_

Dobengal s'éveilla. Ses yeux ambrés fixèrent le plafond de sa chambre, sur lequel se reflétait encore la lumière de la lune. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, pour une fois découvertes. Il roula sur le dos, sachant pertinement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

C'était aujourd'hui.

A l'instant où le soleil enflammerait l'horizon, le blond se dirigerait vers la cour intérieure, habillé depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Et prêt depuis tellement plus longtemps. Il savait que son entraînement était achevé, que l'ultime épreuve qui lui restait à passer était à portée de main.

Le ninja n'appréhendait pas vraiment. Non, il ne s'était pas tourné et retourné sur son matelas toute la nuit, paralysé par l'angoisse. Il avait confiance.

Dobengal connaissait ses capacités.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander en quoi allait consister son épreuve. Différente pour chacun d'eux, ce défi marquait la fin de onze années d'entraînement. Après quoi, il avait le choix entre rester parmi eux, ou partir.

Le blond avait hésité. Mais il avait finalement trouvé un but à la hauteur de ce qu'il recherchait. Et dès qu'il serait un ninja a part entière, il l'accomplirait.

Alors, il attendait. Il attendait comme il avait toujours attendu ce jour, la tête confortablement enfoncée dans son oreiller. Il attendait, et il observait la course du soleil, la progression de la lumière au fur et à mesure qu'elle augmentait dans sa chambre. Ses yeux d'ambre passaient sur les murs où étaient suspendue l'intégralité de ses armes.

Et lorsque le soleil traversa les persiennes, découpant des lignes lumineuses sur les murs, il se leva. Se mouvant presque machinalement jusqu'à la cour où son maître méditait déjà, il n'entendait presque plus les encouragements de ses camarades. Comme dans un rêve ou tous les contours s'estompaient, il ne vit pas Satsuki grimacer.

Il fut silencieux durant tout le trajet qui les conduisit là où tous les rituels de fin d'entraînement avaient lieu. C'était une arène pierre circulaire, perdue au milieu des montagnes qui dominaient leur centre d'entraînement. L'herbe ondulait doucement sous leurs pieds.

Le ninja s'agenouilla devant son maître.

Il le remercia pour tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, pour la patience dont il avait fait preuve.

_**-Dobengal. Ne te sers pas uniquement de ton corps pour te battre. Ca te brisera, si tu n'y fait pas attention.**_

Un sueur glacée paralysa sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le nom de Satsuki parvint à ses oreilles. Il s'en était douté. Que se serait elle. Ça devait être elle, ça serait elle. Parce qu'elle connaissait ses points forts et ses faiblesses, qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Et que, plus que tous les autres ninjas réunis dans l'espace d'entraînement, elle n'aurait aucune pitié. La shinobi n'aurait aucun scrupule à frapper avec toute sa force là où elle savait que ça lui ferait mal, qu'il souffrirait. Elle le ferait tomber à genoux. S'il y avait quelqu'un capable de lui prouver qu'il était puissant, c'était Satsuki.  
Et le blond sourit. Il lui avait promis qu'elle mordrait la poussière. Et il tiendrait sa promesse. Sa garce de meilleure amie allait voir de quoi il était capable.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de se hisser sur les marches de l'aire de combat. La bleue avançait vers lui de sa démarche féline, sa chevelure bleue se balançant au rythme de ses hanches.

-**Allez y**. furent les seuls mots que leur maître prononça.

La shinobi ne le laissa pas amorcer le combat. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent violemment en un fracas assourdissant qui mêlait magie et technique, passion et désespoir. Les mouvements de Dobengal étaient calculés. Ses feintes la trompaient, c'était lui qui se jouait d'elle. Pas une faille dans la défense du blond, pas une maille du filet dans laquelle elle aurait pu se glisser.

Satsuki prenait rapidement conscience des progrès fulgurants effectués par le shinobi.

Et les rôles étaient inversés. C'était elle qui se battait avec la rage du désespoir. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle voulait qu'il perde. Dobengal n'était pas désespéré. Il était passionné, et voyait à travers toute les attaques de sa partenaire.

La ninja se battit avec sauvagerie. Ses coups, ses attaques magiques étaient lancés avec une rage qui leur ôtait leur précision habituelle.

Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. L'affrontement dura longtemps. De longues minutes, des attaques fulgurantes. Et le sang coulait, les lames étaient fébrilement arrachées de la peau blessée.

Lentement mais sûrement, la shinobi chancelait. Elle reculait au lieu de virevolter, frappait au lieu de trancher. Son énergie magique était proche de zéro. De son côté, Dobengal souffrait. Ses blessures le brûlaient presque de l'intérieur. Il souffrait, mais il se relevait, repartait à l'assaut avec toujours plus d'énergie. Le blond pousserait son corps dans ses retranchements, jusqu'à ce qu'il refuse de lui obéir. La défaite n'était pas envisageable. Le ninja ne se l'autorisait pas.

Et lorsqu'un coup de pied chassa l'air de ses poumons, et que, sans qu'elle n'ai rien vu arriver, elle fut face contre terre, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement, elle eut l'impression qu'il avait aussi chassé l'espoir de son coeur.

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta là, brisée, sur le sol rocailleux, le regard vide, le coeur en mille morceaux.

-**Désolé**. souffla t-il.

Il était désolé. Désolé de l'avoir rattrapée, d'avoir élevé son pouvoir au sien, d'avoir atteint son niveau. Désolé d'avoir brisé ses espoirs de rester à ses côtés.

Mais il était fier. Lorsqu'il tomba sur un genou, contre le sol de pierre à moitié détruit, le sang gouttant régulièrement d'une blessure sur son cou, la fierté était la dernière chose qu'il l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Dobengal était enfin un véritable ninja. Il soupira, ignorant la brûlure présente dans tous ses muscles. Un soupir soulagé, heureux.

Alors il serra les dents, et se releva péniblement. Ses yeux d'ambre parcoururent les visages admiratifs de ses compagnons, le corps prostré de Satsuki, incapable de se relever, et papillonnèrent jusqu'au sourire de son maître. Et il lui gonfla le cœur de fierté, bien plus que la sienne. Son maître était fier de lui. Une larme solitaire se mêla au sang qui maculait ses joues, picotant légèrement ses contusions de son sel glacé.

Parce qu'il avait réussi.

* * *

_**Shut up if you're here to say goodbye**_

Les deux ninjas s'affrontèrent du regard comme jamais il ne s'étaient dévisagés. Le regard ambré de Dobengal se planta fermement dans les iris framboise de Satsuki.

Il savait qu'il la trouverait sur son chemin, que c'était la dernière frontière qu'il lui faudrait franchir avant de pouvoir être libre.

Et son dernier obstacle était devant lui. Sa crinière azur cascadait librement dans son dos, laissant quelques boucles bleues s'échapper de l'écharpe sombre qui entourait son cou.

L'éventail de jade manié par ses doigts fins frappait l'air bien trop rapidement pour être naturel. Ses jambes striées de losanges noirs croisées contre le tronc lui donnaient un air trop calme pour qu'il y croie. Et elle portait son masque. Dobengal en aurait presque souri en pensant à toute ces fois où il avait espéré qu'elle accepte de le porter, histoire de fermer sa gueule cinq minutes.

Pourtant, il ne ricana pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas le plus arrogant des deux.

Satsuki serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Avait-il seulement envisagé de partir sans lui dire aurevoir ? Les lèvres de la shinobi restaient closes, mais elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il pouvait entendre son coeur hurler. Lui hurler de rester.

Son amie était en colère. Elle lui en voulait de les abandonner, pour rejoindre un autre groupe, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Satsuki lui en voulait de les abandonner, de l'abandonner elle. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui, et que ça la mettait dans une rage incroyable que lui, n'ai définitivement plus besoin de partenaire.

Pourquoi diable étais-ce si difficile de vivre librement ? Dobengal n'était pas comme elle. Son ami ne se contenterait pas de vivre. Il devait briller -il voulait briller. Et il n'y avait pas de place pour elle sur cette étoile qu'il poursuivait.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait ? Etait-il incapable de voir que la seule manière pour eux d'être invincibles étaient de se battre côte à côte ? Deux étoiles étaient toujours plus éblouissantes qu'une seule. Mais étais-ce valable pour eux, étais-ce la bonne manière de briller ? Un ninja était il toujours plus rapide, et plus invisible que deux ?

Elle avait refusé de voir arriver ce moment, refusé de se l'imaginer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment secrètement espéré, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse ?

Le ninja soupira. Pourquoi la liberté était-elle toujours si difficile à obtenir ? S'imaginait-elle qu'il lui appartenait ?

Dobengal n'avait pas vraiment envie de la quitter sur un combat. Encore un. Il était plus que las de ces affrontements sans but. Elle ne le retiendrais pas.

Il cherchait simplement à vivre sans avoir à regretter chaque lendemain ce qu'il avait fait hier. Leurs chemins devaient tôt où tard se séparer. Elle ne supporterait pas l'absence de chaleur de l'endroit où il s'en allait. Et lui, en avait plus qu'assez de ses camarades. Au diable toutes ces niaiseries. Il avait voulu progresser, et il avait réussi. Il avait définitivement achevé son apprentissage en tant que ninja. Pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas foutue de le comprendre ?

Mais elle le détestait, bordel. Elle le haïssait de s'être rendu indispensable.

Alors qu'il brille. Qu'il ait droit à cet éphémère moment de gloire, avant de chuter dans les ténèbres, où elle serait là pour le rattraper. Sale ninja arrogant.

-**Tu vas me manquer, espèce d'enfoiré.**

Le blond ricana. Leurs piques allaient lui manquer. Les combats hargneux lui manqueraient. Leurs rires, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et couvert de blessures fraîchement désinfectées. Leurs plaies les picotaient avec un goût de soulagement. Ca s'était soldé par une victoire de le bleue, encore. Mais ce bandage qui s'enroulait dans sou cou, et descendait jusque dans son dos, c'était la preuve que le combat n'avait pas été si inégal.

**-Prend soin de toi, la garce.**

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, la shinobi souriait, sous le masque d'obsidienne. Elle sourirait, parce qu'il reviendrait, elle en était persuadée. Il reviendrait blessé, peut être même brisé. Parce qu'elle savait que la capitale fleurie le démolirait. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre d'espaces, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans la sérénité de la nature.

Et Satsuki serait là pour se foutre de sa gueule, à lui et à ses rêves finalement fracassés. Peut être même qu'elle le guérirait, qu'elle serait là pour l'écouter. Cette guilde le briserait, comme elle l'avait fait rêver. Elle serait là pour lui. Et ils feraient comme si son départ n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils se battraient côte à côte, et l'un contre l'autre, aussi. Parce que c'était son connard de meilleur ami, et qu'il finirait par revenir, comme un papillon éprit du feu qui se serait brûlé les ailes.

Elle tourna elle aussi les talons, les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers s'effeuillant sur son passage, comme les minutes, les heures, les jours, les mois qu'elle attendrait pour revoir Dobengal.

Parce que son amie serait là pour le rattrapper, lorsqu'il tomberait comme l'étoile filante qu'il poursuivait.

* * *

Les pieds du ninja foulèrent enfin l'herbe fraîche de Crocus. Ses doigts gantés attrapèrent facilement les branches de l'arbre le plus proche, et d'une impulsion sur le bois, il grimpa au sommet du chêne. Il se mouvait agilement à travers les feuilles, et balaya la ville de son regard d'ambre. Depuis la colline où il se trouvait, il avait une vue d'ensemble de la capitale fleurie.

Et c'était exaltant, bon sang. Le vent qui ébouriffait sa chevelure dorée, le paysage encore inconnu, les rêves qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Derrière le tissu noir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Il rejoindrait Sabertooth. Il impressionnerait Genma, il lui obéirait comme il avait servi son propre mentor. Et il serait celui qui attendrait, tapi dans l'ombre, qu'on fasse appel à lui. Parce que c'était exactement ce pourquoi il était né. Attendre et observer. Agir, vite, si vite qu'aucun de leurs mages, aussi puissants qu'il soient n'aient le temps de cligner des yeux. Il ne décevrait pas la première guilde de Fiore. Dobengal ne laisserait personne approcher son nouveau maître.

* * *

C'est scandaleux, mon ninjanounet n'est pas dans les persos proposés par le site ! =

J'ai écrit ça en écoutant en boucle les OST de Brave 10, et Breathing de Jason Derülo.

Merci de votre lecture, le ninja débutant que je suis vous remercie !

A bientôt ? C:

**Aeliheart974**


End file.
